Flying High or Soaring Low?
by Lyla Ride
Summary: When Fang is kidnapped, Max and the others must rescue him from the arms of a new branch of Itex! Ella joins the journey as well and all come out changed forever. Rated T to be safe! Definite Fax
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok, this is my first Max Ride story, but I think it might turn out pretty good. I am going to try to keep the chapters short, but publish, like two at a time, so keep looking out for updates (which will probably be coming atcha like, once a week)! R&R. BTW, this takes place about two years after the latest Max Ride ended, so if you read this after the sixth one has come out (in MARCH 2010!!! It is called Fang: a Maximum Ride Novel), thne this probably isn't true to the story line. Remember, my first max Ride one, so try not to be brutal! R&R**

Chapter 1

Iggy awoke to the sound of muffled footsteps and yells. He opened his eyes to see… nuttin'. Just one of the many perks of being a _blind_ bird kid. So he used the next best thing. He listened.

Iggy decided that it was better to maintain the illusion of sleep, so as to confuse his kidnappers. Since he wasn't bound and gagged, he figured they were here for Fang, the only other flock member with him. Here is what Iggy heard:

Two guys at least, plus Fang.

Fang is definitely putting up a fight. Iggy wanted to jump in and help, but he figured it was better to remain "sleeping", because then he could go get help and not be captured too. Iggy heard the sound of rope and duct tape, the sweet sounds of capture. He heard a rag being pulled out of somewhere, but then it was put over Iggy's mouth.

The last thing he heard was Fang being dragged from the room before he was taken under by the chlorophyll. When Iggy finally woke up, he had a massive headache, and using echolocation, one of the skills he had acquired and perfected on he and Fang's whirlwind tour of nowhere, he got a clear mental picture of what the room looked like. Furniture broken, sheets pulled off beds, trash cans tipped over. But he was really searching for anything that hadn't been there before. And he found it.

On the floor, next to Fang's bed, was a crumpled piece of notebook paper with, from what Iggy could tell, hastily scribbled writing on it. Using his finger, Iggy tried to trace figure out what the word was, but he was still shaken from the random kidnapping and drugging of the mutant. You know the usual.

Iggy's first instinct was to go home, to Ella, and Max, and Gazzy, and Nudge, and everyone else. They could read this paper, no problem. But the problem was that Iggy was blind. Had been for quite a few years now. And if you are going to fly, you kinda need to know where you are going.

_I guess I'm going to have to wing it,_ thought Iggy, to himself, heading for the window and spreading his wings. Ha ha, wing it, bird kid humor.

**A/N: Ahh, Iggy and his sarcastic blind humor. Gotta love him! R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My note is that I have no notes**

Chapter 2

"I hate birthdays."

Mom shot me a sympathetic glance, and then turned back to shopping for my birthday present. We were in the frickin' dress department at Macy's. If I wanted to be subjected to torture, I would have gone back to the School and had them throw me a big birthday bash. Instead, my half sister was. It was the same torture concept, but throw in some cake, candles and a few other mutant bird kids. Minus a couple others.

I sighed and found a bench in the kiddie department to sit on. Back to this topic. Fang and Iggy had been gone for almost a year now. None of us had any idea where they were. The last person to here from either of them was Ella, and that was two months ago in an email from Iggy. I was worried. And they were going to miss my birthday! And senior year, if they didn't get their butts back here soon.

I looked up to see my mom searching for me. She gets nervous if she can't see me within 20 yards of her. Good old mom. I got up and walked huffily over to where she was standing with a pile of what looked to be multiple silk and satin death traps. I groaned, loudly and for the whole world to hear.

"C'mon Max," said my mom, begging now, "It is the only thing Ella asked you to do. Just come try them on and pick one, please?"

I was just about to cave when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I reached in, pulled it out and answered it.

"Thank you my savior for calling!" Not how I normally answer my phone, but it will suffice.

"Umm… ok, Max we have a major problem-slash-emergency. Come home now." Nudge spoke quickly into the phone, but I caught everything anyways. I hurriedly pulled on my jacket from where it was laying on my arm.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" my mom asked when she saw my worried face. I repeated to question to Nudge.

"We'll tell you when you get home. And everyone is fine. Well, almost everyone… Oh and Ella says to tell your mom to stay there and pick out a dress for you. She says this does not qualify as an excuse to miss your party." Leave it to Ella to worry about her party getting ruined before the safety of the flock.

"Ok, Nudge, I am on my home now."

"'Kay Max. See you in a few." I heard a dial tone before I hung up too.

**A/N: Ok, one note. If you think I haven't exactly clarified the time period enough, just shoot me a review! Trust me, It is greatly appreciated!**


End file.
